A Return To The Beginning
by NAB
Summary: What If The First Doctor had Xena and Gabrielle as companions


WHAT IF!

  
  


Disclaimer

These stories are my thoughts of what might happen if a certain Time Lord had companions other than their established ones. For example what would happen if:

The First Doctor had Xena and Gabrielle as companions as well as Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright and Susan

The Second Doctor had Karen Mackenzie (Michelle Lee) and Val Ewing (Joan Van Ark) (from Knots Landing) as well as Jamie and Zoe

The Third Doctor had Claire McCarron (Margaret Colin, Independence Day) and Willie Pipal (Frances McDormand, Fargo, then known as Fran) (from a short lived detective show called Legwork) as well as Sarah Jane Smith.

The Fourth Doctor had Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, John Doggett, Monica Reyes and Clarice Starling (Jodie Foster) (Silence of the Lambs/Hannibal) as well as Romana (Lalla Ward) (and K9)

The Fifth Doctor had Lee Stetson (Bruce Boxleitner), Amanda King (Kate Jackson), Remington Steele (Pierce Brosnan) and Laura Holt (Stephanie Zimbalist) as well as Nyssa and Tegan Jovanka. 

The Sixth Doctor had Peter Boyd (Trevor Eve), Grace Foley (Sue Johnston), Frankie Wharton (Holly Aird), Mel Silver (Claire Goose) and Spencer Jordan (Wil Johnson) (Waking The Dead) as well as Melanie Bush

The Seventh Doctor had Jarod, Miss Parker, Athena (Paris Jefferson) and Aphrodite (Alexandra Tydings) (Xena's version, with a touch from yours truly) as well as Ace and Professor Bernice Summerfield.

The Eighth Doctor had Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews (I have a fixation about Prue still being alive!)

Well think no more, the next series of stories will provide at least my answer to what might have happened. The characters(and some of the stories) do not belong to me, they belong to other people. I am borrowing them for my, and, hopefully others, entertainment and I will not be making any profit from their usage. I apologise if I offend anyone in anyway. 

  
  


Footnote

This may seem a strange set of stories. However there is a sort of a link which involves the Doctor enduring a third, and possible more devastating, trial (The War Games, Trial Of A Time Lord being the first two). At stake - his very life. However, that's for later. There is also some Slash involved (Female/Female - I can't stomach Male/Male)

but it wont be graphic, just a bit slushy. Sorry!!

1. Knots Landing was an American Soap which lasted for about fourteen years. It was a spin off of Dallas. Gary Ewing (Val's off and on Husband) was a member of the Ewing clan, JR, Bobby, who were oil tycoons. Mack Mackenzie (Karen's husband) was a crusading lawyer who entered the series after the third season. She was known as Karen Fairgate. Val and Karen are very close friends (which is why I chose them for this). However there is a slight role reversal here, Val tended to be the more 'romantic' (she was a best selling author) whereas, Karen was more practical. I will balance things out as time goes on.

2. Legwork was a very short lived American Television show of the 1980's which

involved Claire McCarron, a Private Investigator who was always looking for the 'big job'. She drove a Porsche that she couldn't afford and got involved in the more serious natured cases (AIDS popped up in an episode). Willie Pipal, that was her name, was a DA who helped Claire now and then. Claire also had a brother called Fred.

3. Waking The Dead is probably my biggest gamble. It's a British Television Show which deals with the investigation of 'Cold Cases', cases that have gone unsolved after a certain amount of time. The main characters are a Superintendent, Peter Boyd, a Sergeant, Spencer Jordan who is coloured, but that is not relevant, an energetic Female Detective Constable (recently promoted to Sergeant) called Amelia Silver (Mel for short), A Pathologist, Frankie Wharton, who tends the mainstay of the investigation team. Without her Boyd would not have solved half his cases and a Psycho-Analyst for want of a better term called Grace Foley. Most of the stories I'm planning is going to be dealing with the investigation of murders.

  
  


I hoped that helped

  
  


DOCTOR WHO/XENA WARRIOR PRINCESS

  
  


Featuring The First Doctor, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, Susan, Xena and Gabrielle (Ancestors)

  
  


Footnote: This is a Reworking of the very first story of Doctor Who - This belongs to Anthony Coburn - the basic outline is being borrowed for this story. There is a brief reference to characters from the BBC's Waking the Dead - (copyright held elsewhere)

  
  


1:01 - A Return To The Beginning

November 23rd 1963

"Xena, are you all right?"

The voice in Xena's confused mind was not familiar. For a start it was male and the only male that might have been around was that idiot, Joxer. It didn't sound like him though.

"Xena!"

That voice belonged to her long time companion, friend and soul-mate, Gabrielle.

"Damn it," Gabrielle said "The Warrior Princess has returned."

"You sure?" the male said.

"We've been together for five years," Gabrielle said "I know the signs. Xena, you have to wake up."

Xena was confused. The memories of hers and Gabrielle's battle with Alti came flooding back. They had clashed with her in a different realm from their own. A realm where Xena was a cripple and Gabrielle was a Prince.

"Xena, you must wake up."

The voice was again different, female, almost school marmy. She opened her eyes and instinctively put her hands around the School Mistresses throat.

"Xena," Gabrielle said "It's not Alti."

Xena's fingers began squeezing around this woman's throat. Alti had tricked them before. It wasn't going to happen again. She felt Gabrielle pull at her hands.

"It's not Alti," Gabrielle repeated "It's Barbara, Barbara Wright, remember?"

"I thought she was cured of this," The man said.

"So did I," Gabrielle said "Xena, come on. Focus!"

"Miss Pappas," The man said "You have to let go."

The woman's face was starting to go red. She could feel both Gabrielle and the man working together to pull her of the woman. Eventually, they managed to get her off the woman. 

  
  


"We have to stop her," Xena said.

"It's not Alti," Gabrielle said "It's Barbara Wright. Ian, help me."

"Miss Pappas, It's Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton, remember, your colleagues from Coal Hill School," The man said.

Xena looked at Gabrielle, who nodded. She noticed for the first time that Gabrielle wasn't wearing her normal clothes.

"Gabrielle, where are we?" Xena said "What in Tartarus has happened to us?"

Gabrielle looked at Ian, who nodded his agreement.

"I don't know, Xena," Gabrielle said "However, as far as they're concerned you're Miss Pappas, the Geography Teacher and I'm Miss Covington, a student teacher of music and English."

Xena looked quizzically at Gabrielle, who smiled encouragingly. Her memories of who she really was started to come back. She looked at Barbara, who was rubbing her neck.

"Barbara," Xena said "Oh my God ! Are you all right?"

"Just about," Barbara said.

"I am so sorry," Xena said "I thought I was cured of that problem."

Xena went to hug Barbara, Barbara looked at her hesitantly. However, a pleading look from Gabrielle and Ian forced her to back down. She allowed Xena to hug her. She even stroked her hair and whispered that she was all right. Xena then released Barbara and they touched heads lightly.

"You deal with Doctor Foreman the same way," Ian said "We'll solve the Susan Foreman mystery in no time."

Gabrielle and Barbara looked at Ian and then burst into laughter, as did Xena eventually. They looked out into the mist. Xena thought she could see a wooden fence.

"Where exactly are we?" She asked.

"According to Susan's records, her home in Totters Lane," Ian said.

Both Gabrielle and Xena looked at the two brick houses either side of where Ian claimed Susan lived.

"Are you sure this is where Susan lives?" Gabrielle asked.

"I double checked with the Secretary," Barbara said.

Xena shook her head.

"I still don't understand why we're here," Xena said.

"Come on, Xena," Barbara said "You have doubts about Susan. You said that Susan had knowledge of Geographical features that only somebody who lived there would have."

"Maybe she did."

"Not according to Gabrielle's check on her records," Ian said.

"My check also revealed that there was nothing on Susan beyond a year ago," Gabrielle said.

Ian nodded. That was right, there was nothing. He also remembered Barbara telling him that Susan could almost rewrite some history books. He also had some difficult dealings with her. Some of the experiments he had set the class just didn't seem to interest Susan at all. Even Gabrielle reported some difficulties, especially over a specific Shakespeare text. She actually suggested that scenes in Romeo and Juilet had been interpreted wrongly. She was brilliant at some things, dreadful in others that didn't interest her.

"Ian, Xena, Gabrielle," Barbara said.

They saw a young girl, obviously Susan Foreman, look around nervously and then enter the junkyard.

"I suggest that we go over there and find out what's going on," Xena suggested.

"I agree," Ian said.

  
  


"I'm not sure," Barbara said "This could be innocent. A young girl meeting a boy friend."

Xena scowled in frustration. She got out of the car and headed towards the junkyard.

"Xena!" Gabrielle shouted.

Xena continued walking. Ian, Gabrielle and Barbara looked at each other and got out o the car to follow. They caught up with Xena as she was just about to enter the junkyard. 

"That was not wise, Miss Pappas," Ian said.

"You wanted answers," Xena said "I'm going to get you some."

Xena opened the Junkyard door and entered. Gabrielle smiled sheepishly.

"She's impulsive like her ancestor."

"I didn't know she was bloody reckless," Ian said.

Both Barbara and Gabrielle smiled as they followed Ian in. 

  
  


The Junkyard

They entered to see Xena examining a Blue Police Box. Gabrielle frowned for a moment. Surely she had seen that somewhere before. Then she remembered it was a Police call box. Still there was something there in the back of her mind.

"What's that doing there?" Ian said.

"Better still," Xena said "Why does it feel alive?"

"What!"

"Come and have feel," Xena said.

Ian, Barbara and Gabrielle walked over to the Police Box. They touched the box and felt a slight vibration emanating from it.

"There's a generator in there?" Ian offered.

"Why?" Xena asked "What is it powering?"

"There is a more important question," Gabrielle said.

"Exactly," Barbara said "Where's Susan?"

Xena pointed to the box.

"No way!" Ian said "It's hardly big enough to hold a generator and Susan."

"There's nowhere else she can be," Xena countered.

"Susan!" Barbara called.

"Susan!" Gabrielle called "It's Miss Wright, Miss Covington, Mr Chesterton and Miss Pappas. Can you hear us?"

"Susan!" Ian shouted.

Again nothing.

"She has to be here," Ian said.

Xena went over to the box and hammered on the door hard.

"Susan, it's Miss Pappas, Xena, I know you're in there. Do us a favour and stop playing around."

Again nothing. Xena frowned and hammered on the door again.

"Susan, you will either open this door or I will have to use force," Xena said "And I'd rather not do damage to such excellent craftsmanship."

A cough broke the following silence. It didn't come from inside the box but from outside the junkyard. Ian and Gabrielle pulled Barbara and a very reluctant Xena into hiding. At that moment an old man wearing a woollen hat and dark clothes entered. He seemed to be muttering something about the Hand of Omega being safe. He picked up a picture and examined it.

"Why didn't I see that before?" He said.

"Grandfather," A voice from inside the box said "Is that you?"

  
  


The old man went over to the box to open it. The door was opening by itself.

"What took you so long?" The voice from inside the box said.

A noise attracted the old man's attention.

"Susan, shut the door!"

"Grandfather?"

"Do it, child!"

Satisfied that the door was shut. The old man stepped to the centre of the clearing.

"Who's there?"

From one side, Ian and Barbara came from their hiding place and stepped into the clearing. Gabrielle and Xena also stood up but stayed where they were. Gabrielle had no choice, because Xena was stopping her from moving.

"We're looking for someone who came in here," Ian said.

"Really! And who might that be?"

"A charge of ours," Barbara said "By the name of Susan Foreman."

"And you might be?"

"Her teachers from Coal Hill School," Gabrielle said.

Brushing aside Xena's attempt to stop her, Gabrielle joined Ian and Barbara. Xena sighed in frustration and muttered a curse and something about Gabrielle being stubborn and pig headed. She came into the clearing behind Gabrielle.

"I'm Gabrielle Covington, this is Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton."

"And I'm Xena Pappas," Xena said.

Xena finally joined the group. Gabrielle noted that she had something small in her right hand.

"Xena?" The old man said "As in the Warrior Princess?"

"I am her ancestor, yes."

"That's beside the point," Ian said "We saw Susan come in here. We heard her just now."

"There's no-one here," The old man said.

"Susan!" Barbara shouted "It's Miss Wright."

The old man chuckled. Xena folded her arms and looked at the old man. She knew that he knew she was watching him. Xena nodded and smiled. Her suspicions had been confirmed. She looked at Gabrielle to see if she had recognised him and saw that she hadn't.

"Gabrielle," She muttered "Open your eyes."

"She has to be in here," Ian said "There's no other way she could have got out."

"She's in the box!" Xena said, exasperated.

The old man's chuckle turned into laughter.

"And I thought that Gabrielle was Xena's bard."

Gabrielle was ready to explode. She was being mocked by this old man.

"I'm going for a policeman," She said.

Xena shook her head, a gesture noticed by the old man. 

"I can't stop you," The old man said, still looking at Xena and puzzled by her reaction.

He turned to face Gabrielle.

"Go ahead, carry out your threat. I would like to see you explain your actions to a policeman."

"You'll slip away," Ian said.

"How can I do that, young man," The old man said "As you said, there's only one entrance, and there's four of you."

Gabrielle looked at Ian and Barbara.

  
  


"What do we do?" She asked.

"You and Barbara go for a policeman," Ian said "Xena and I can watch the old man."

Xena smiled and shook her head.

"Why not, Xena?" Barbara said.

"Because he doesn't give a damn," Xena said "All we'll do is make fools of ourselves."

"So what do you suggest, Miss Pappas?" Barbara asked.

"We wait," Xena said.

"You mean do nothing," Gabrielle said "We can't do that. He could be holding Susan prisoner."

"Susan's not a prisoner," Xena said.

"How do you know?" Ian said.

"I'm a descendant of the Warrior Princess, remember," Xena said "It would follow that I would have inherited all of her skills, including her instincts. And....."

Xena looked at Gabrielle, imploring her to make the link.

"Grandfather, what's going on?"

"Susan, shut the door," The old man ordered.

Before Susan could react, Xena had thrown the object which effectively stopped Susan shutting the door. Then with the 'Xena' yell, she threw herself towards the open door, getting there before Susan or the old man. She forced the door open and got herself, Ian, Barbara and Gabrielle in.

  
  


The Tardis

They saw an impossibility - a room that was larger than the box, with a door that lead into other rooms. There was a hexagonal console in the centre of the room, a computer in the corner and a hat stand in the other. 

"Susan!" Barbara said.

They saw Susan holding her hand. Xena had obviously struck it with the object. Barbara went to look at it. Susan at first pulled herself away but relented when Barbara showed that she wasn't going to hurt her. The old man entered and shut the door.

"You certainly are an ancestor of the Warrior Princess," The Old Man said.

"Miss Wright, Mr Chesterton, Miss Covington, Miss Pappas," Susan said "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you," Ian said "Where are we?"

"This is the Tardis," Susan said "It stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space."

"Wait a minute," Gabrielle said "You're saying that this is a time ship."

"Yes," Susan said "I thought you understood that."

The old man chuckled.

"You're telling us that this is a ship that moves through time and space?" Ian said.

Susan nodded.

"Why wont they believe us?"

"Because, my child, they block out what they don't understand," The old man said.

"What you're suggesting is impossible," Ian said.

"See!" The old man said.

"Not entirely."

Both the old man and Susan looked at Xena in surprise. So did Ian.

"You can't believe this nonsense, Miss Pappas."

"Why?"

  
  


"Xena, you cannot solve the problems of time travel in a junkyard," Gabrielle said.

Xena looked at Gabrielle and sighed. She still hadn't got it.

"Alti solved the problem, and she only had the power of her mind."

Gabrielle looked anxiously at Ian and Barbara. Was the Xena persona coming back?

"Don't worry, Gabrielle," Xena said "It's in the scrolls. Xena's and Gabrielle's trip to India. How Alti projected herself forward in time, how Xena and Gabrielle managed to follow. It's all there."

The old man's concerned look caught Xena's eye. She could see him move towards the console. She moved towards Ian and nudged him. They saw him activate something on the console. Together, they realised what he was about to do. As did Susan.

"Grandfather, no!" Susan shouted.

Xena and Ian tried to stop him, but, it was too late. The centre was already oscillating.

"What's happening?" Barbara almost screamed.

"We've lifted off," Susan answered.

"Nonsense," Ian said "It's a fantasy. All we need to do is open the door."

He went to the switch that he saw the old man close the door with. Xena's hand stopped him.

"It's already too late," Xena said "We're no longer in the junkyard. You open that door, we will all be in big trouble."

"How in Tartarus do you know that?" Gabrielle asked.

"Trust me, Gabrielle," Xena said "If you can't remember, then at least trust my instincts."

"I always have," Gabrielle said "But, I still don't know what you want me to remember."

Xena frowned. The man before him looked different, but it was the same man they had met five years before in Greece. The man that, with the help of three Scotland Yard Detectives called Peter Boyd, Amelia Silver and Spencer Jordan, a forensic expert called Frankie Wharton, a criminal psychologist called Grace Foley and a computer expert called Melanie Bush, got Xena and Gabrielle off a murder charge. He had told her to expect this day. He even told Xena and Gabrielle what would happen. She saw Susan go to her Grandfather and take his hand.

"Why, Grandfather?" Susan said.

"Because we couldn't stay," The old man said "The authorities would have been told."

"Grandfather," Susan protested "You have to return. Mr Chesterton, Miss Wright, Miss Pappas and Miss Covington do not belong here."

"We have no choice, child," The old man said.

"We wouldn't have told," Gabrielle said "I mean who would have believed us."

"Professor Quatermass and the British Rocket Group for a start," Xena whispered "There are one or two people in the States would be very interested. A syndicate headed by a man called Spender and a man called Bill Mulder for a start."

"Xena!" Barbara snapped.

"I'm sorry, Barbara, Ian, Gabrielle," Xena said "We've stumbled into a hornets nest of biblical proportions here. There are conspiracies going on at the moment that will never see the light of day."

"Xena!" Gabrielle said "Enough of the conspiracy theories."

"Gabrielle, there's one going on in the United States at the moment," Xena said.

"Meaning?"

The old man chuckled.

  
  


"That President John F Kennedy's death is going to be blamed on one man when evidence showed that it couldn't have been him," The old man said "He will be named as Lee Harvey Oswald. He will killed a few days later by a man called Jack Ruby. The theory that other people were involved in the shooting will go on for decades until evidence is finally produced that Oswald did not fire the fatal shot."

Ian's eyes narrowed.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because we are travellers in the fourth and fifth dimension," Susan said "For us these things have already happened. Mr Chesterton, I wasn't even born in your time period."

Gabrielle looked at her long time partner suspiciously for the first time. She was now convinced that there was something that Xena knew and at the first possible moment, she was going to have it out. She saw Ian shake his head.

"This is crazy," Ian said "There is no way that a police box can fly through time and space."

"I don't know, Ian," Barbara said.

"Not you as well, Barbara," Ian said.

"Doctor Foreman and Susan seemed to be convinced," Barbara said "So is Xena."

"I'm not convinced, Barbara," Xena said "I know for sure, and his name is plain Doctor, not Doctor Foreman."

"That's it!" Gabrielle said "How do you know, Xena?"

"Because you've met a future me," The old man said.

"Five years ago, in Greece," Xena said "Remember, the man and his six companions who helped us escape that murder charge, Gabrielle."

"You mean Frankie Wharton, the two Mel's, Grace, Spence and Peter Boyd," Gabrielle finished.

"And?"

"The strange man with blonde curly hair, the multi-coloured frock coat and the cat motif." 

Gabrielle looked at Xena and then the Old Man.

"It can't be!"

"It is," Xena said "It's The Doctor, a younger version, but it is the Doctor."

Gabrielle looked at The Doctor again and then back at Xena.

"How long have you known?"

"I suspected when I first saw the Police Box and felt the vibration from within the box. I was sure when I first saw him."

Gabrielle felt her legs give way slightly. She was caught by Xena and guided to the chair. Barbara and Susan looked puzzled. The Old Man smiled broadly. Ian shook his head vigorously. He saw that the rotor in the centre of the console had stopped oscillating.

"This is utter nonsense," Ian snapped "I'm going to end this once and for all."

He almost pushed Barbara aside to get at the switch. Barbara held up her hands to get out of his way. The door swang open to reveal that they were no longer in the junkyard.

"It's impossible!" He said.

The Old Man checked the weather gauge.

"It looks a little cold, Susan, my dear. Go and get my coat, and get one for yourself."

He turned to Chesterton, Barbara, Xena and Gabrielle.

"Time for the teacher to be the student," The old man chuckled "Although some have less to learn than others."

He glanced at Xena, who smiled back. Susan gave him his coat and put on her own. The Doctor strode out of his Tardis.

  
  


"Come on Mr Chesterton, Miss Wright, Miss Pappas, Miss Covington, let's explore," Susan said. 

Susan followed the Old Man out.

"Come on Ian," Barbara said "We have responsibility to look after Susan, I suggest that we do it."

Ian shook his head, but followed. Xena went to follow. Gabrielle stopped her.

"Okay, Xena, what do you know?"

"Sorry, Gabrielle," Xena said "You've lost me."

"By the gods, I will ....." Gabrielle said "There's something you're not telling me."

Xena sighed and nodded in the affirmative.

"What?"

"Miss Pappas, Miss Covington, aren't you coming out?"

"Saved by the bell," Xena said.

Xena almost ran out of the Tardis. Gabrielle looked at Xena's back.

"I will get an answer," She vowed.

Gabrielle strode out.

  
  


The End of A Return to the Beginning

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
